More and more vehicles are being equipped with communications capabilities, essentially providing intelligent vehicle communication scenarios. For example, maps and navigation information, current traffic data, advertisements and so forth may be presented to vehicle occupants via built in systems or add-on devices.
One communication scenario is directed towards having moving vehicles request and receive data from a wireless roadside access point (AP). However, because the wireless medium is shared among nearby vehicles, the overall transmission capacity is limited. As more and more vehicles communicate with such an access point, existing approaches have difficulties in achieving the required network throughput of each user.